


Getting Cocky

by queenofinsanity6



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on a whim a while back, cleaned up and posted for Yuletide for Brigdh because I saw her letter and couldn't resist. Probably the first blogfic to go up on Ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Cocky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



He kissed him. That’s the thought that plagues M’s mind. When he tried to sleep, when he spent too long standing alone, when Bondie smiled that certain smile at him. That damn boy that took him in, gave him a place to stay, even though all he did was fucking swear at him and gripe about how much he needed to leave.

Just one little kiss, only a minute or two, after a heated argument. Somehow they’d found themselves getting closer and closer, and their lips met, and he didn’t fucking understand why because of course he wasn’t fucking gay. The very idea was ridiculous. And yet...

It’s been days since the perhaps ill-advised kiss, and M has been stubborn about getting back into his normal routine. He made it pretty clear that what happened is not to be discussed, though for whatever reason he has a hard time being decisive about declaring that it won’t ever happen again.

Not that he /wanted/ to do it again, no, of course not, that would be... that would be bad. But to say so too loudly would hurt Bondie, and he was quickly coming to find how little the idea appealed to him.

Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

Instead he just stayed on the roof.The rain had long since stopped and the days were bright and sunny, if a little cool. The perfect weather for the new hoodie Bondie had given him. Somehow the thought just made him grouchier.

These days, Bondie didn’t seem to mind, a fact which infuriated M to no end. The more M ranted and raved, the less the blonde seemed to mind it.

Like today, in fact. Now that M had agreed to come inside once before, Bondie kept trying to convince him. Any excuse, any small thing. Yesterday it was a movie he wanted M to see, today it was a bowl of soup that Bondie wasn’t quite sure he could carry up to the roof without spilling everywhere. The offers were always tempting, but M wouldn’t budge. He had to follow the rules. For both of their sakes. And yet... He found himself watching Bondie talk, his eyes lingering on the boy’s pale eyes and those full lips that had felt so perfect against his own.

“So, won’t you please?” Bondie was still talking. M had no idea what he had just said.

He scowls to buy himself some time. “Why should I?” A good, all purpose answer to figure out what he was being asked, right? He certainly couldn’t admit to his distraction.

Bondie looked disappointed. “I just told you. I made it for you special, I know it gets cold up here at night... Thought it might help. But I can’t get a bowl full of soup up to the roof, I don’t think.”

Ouch. That felt remarkably like guilt. “Bondie, I can’t keep going in there. It’s against the rules. Not safe. Fuck soup.”

Another heavy sigh that hit M like a punch to the gut. “Alright. I wish you would talk to me about why you’re so afraid. You’re safe here. I wish I could make you see it.” The librarian stands to leave.

“Doesn’t matter.” M grumbles by way of reply.

Bondie gives him a long, sad look. “It matters to me.”

“Why should it?” Guilt turns to rage. “Why the fuck should some skinny little street kid matter to you? You should’ve just let me go. Every day you guilt me into staying makes it more dangerous for both of us you idiot! Just let me fucking leave! You can /shove/ your fucking sad eyes and concern. I never wanted it, and I don’t fucking need it!”

Bondie steps back towards him, looking hurt but... strangely determined? Even a mouse had a sticking point. “Yes you do. If you didn’t, you would’ve left. I’m not your jailer, M. You could’ve left any time. You /can/ leave any time. If you want to go, you can go right now. I won’t stop you.”

“!” M’s eyes bulge. “Enough of the stupid fucking guilt trips, Bondie. I know what you’re fucking doing. Free to leave, my ass. You cage me with fucking kindness. Fucking bullshit, Bondie. I ought to leave right fucking now.”

Bondie tugs at his collar. “I-if you want to.” All that confidence is gone as quickly as it arrived. “B-but I thought... A-and with the other night, maybe...”

“You thought fucking what? Because I kissed you fucking once I’d want to stick around and play happy fucking family all the time? Goddamnit Bondie. You don’t seem to fucking get how dangerous it is for me to stay here!” A couple steps closer.  
Bondie blinks, but steps forward as well, eyes fixed on the other man’s face, searching for... something. “Y-you wouldn’t have stayed if you didn’t want to...” He tries to sound firm, merely sounds nervous.

Another step from M and they were close enough to touch. He tried not to think about it. “I just... Dunno, liked having a solid place. It’s nice. I’d forgotten. Don’t let it fucking get to your head.”

“Oh...” Bondie looked sad. M found himself wanting to kiss him till he smiled.

No. No more kissing. But they were leaning closer together anyway. “Don’t fuckin be like that.” He mumbles, trying to stop whatever was happening between them now.

Bondie fidgets. “When we... Why?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the fucking time? I dunno.” M scowled. “But not again. It’s... we shouldn’t. It’s bad.” The excuse sounded weak even to his ears.

Bondie leans in. “No. Not bad. I promise. Please?”

That was just not fair. He didn’t quite move all the way in, leaving it to the shorter teen to close the distance. But with Bondie giving him those eyes and sounding so sad, how could he not? It was just to cheer him up, right?

That’s what he told himself as he pressed his lips to the blonde’s, his arms wrapping around the boy without him even thinking about it. This wasn’t about how soft his lips felt on his or about the tingly feeling he got all over from the contact.  
It certainly wasn’t about how warm and /right/ the boy’s body felt pressed against his, or how the Bondie just completely gave himself over, letting M guide the kiss and deepen it without hesitation, going enthusiastically wherever his friend led him.   
Whatever fire M brought to the kiss seemed to be countered by this sweetness, this utter trust from Bondie, turning it into a soft caress. They moved together perfectly, arms wrapped around each other for this perfect moment.

It could have been a lifetime or just mere moments when M pulled away, heart racing and eyes wide. “Should not have done that...” But he can’t quite stop the faint smile on his lips.

Bondie beams at him. “Yes you should. You should do that as often as you want. I for one have no objections.” There’s the faintest hint of mischief in his eyes.

M scowls. “Don’t get cocky now. I just hate having you pout at me.”

Bondie nods, still grinning, looking almost smug.

So what could M do but kiss the smugness right off his face, right?


End file.
